mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Chuang Yi
Chuang Yi Publishing Pte Ltd. (Simplified Chinese: 创艺, Pinyin: Chuàngyì, meaning "creative arts") is a publishing company based in Singapore that specializes in producing domestic and imported comics and comics-related merchandise, in English and simplified Chinese. Chuang Yi distributes all or some of its products in Singapore, Malaysia, India, and the Philippines. Distribution to Australia and New Zealand occurs through Madman Entertainment and uses Australian English translations. History Chuang Yi Publishing was founded in 1990 as a distributor of Japanese comics published in simplified Chinese. It had early success with Dragon Ball and Slam Dunk, and soon began importing titles from Hong Kong, Taiwan, and South Korea. In 1995, Chuang Yi set up its first branch office in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, and launched two Japanese comic series in Malay. In 1998 and 1999, Chuang Yi published its first TV-drama-to-comic adaptations of Legend of the Eight Immortals and Liang Po Po. Chuang Yi expanded into the English-language market in 2000 with the launch of its Pokémon series, and two Taiwanese comics began serialization in local newspapers. In 2003, Chuang Yi secured licensing rights to distribute its comics to Australia, New Zealand, and the Philippines, and in 2004 branched into the magazine market including licensing of several Disney titles. Chuang Yi began distribution of sticker collectibles from Panini Comics and Topps UK in 2004 and 2005, and in 2006 began distribution of comics in India. In 2007, the company secured the rights to develop stationery merchandise for Pokémon and Disney products, and began exclusive distribution of DC Comics and Marvel Comics products to Singapore and Malaysia. Manga published by Chuang Yi Publishing in Chinese *''20th Century Boys'' (20世纪少年) *''21st Century Boys'' (21世纪少年) *''Absolute Boyfriend'' (绝对男友) *''Air Gear'' *''Blaue Rosen'' (搖滾下的藍色薔薇) *''Bleach'' (死神) *''Bloody Monday'' *''D.Gray-Man'' *''Death Note'' (死亡筆記簿) *''Detective Conan'' (名侦探柯南) *''Dragonball'' (七龙朱) *''Eyeshield 21'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fruits Basket'' (水果藍) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (钢之炼金术师) *''Flame of Recca'' (烈火之炎) *''GetBackers'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (疾风守护者) *''Hikaru no Go'' (棋灵王) *''Katekyo Hitman Reborn'' (家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!) *''Kekkaishi'' (结界师) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (金田一少年之事件簿) *''Konjiki no Gash!!'' (魔童小子) *''Initial D'' (头文字D) *''Love Celeb'' (情迷贵公子) *''MÄR'' *''MÄR Omega'' *''Monster Soul'' *''Naruto'' (火影忍者) *''NANA'' *''Negima!: Magister Negi Magi'' (魔法老師) *''Ninkuu'' (忍空) *''Ninkuu SECOND STAGE'' *''One Piece'' *''Ouran High Host Club'' (Ouran High School Host Club in North America, Ōran Kōkō Hosuto Kurabu in Japan) *''Placebo'' *''Prince of Tennis'' (网球王子) *''PSYCHO BUSTERS'' (超能力少年) *''Saint Seiya EPISODE G'' (圣斗士星矢 EPISODE.G) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (鬼眼狂刀 Kyo) *''Special A'' *''Shaman King'' (通灵童子) *''The Gentlemen's Alliance'' *''To Love-Ru'' (To Love恋爱大麻烦) *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' (TSUBASA翼) *''Vampire Knight '' (吸血鬼士) *''M×0'' *''W-change'' *''xxxHolic'' (迷梦魔法屋 XXX HOLIC) *''Yankee-kun to Megane-chan'' (不良少年与四眼妹) Manga published by Chuang Yi Publishing in English *''Absolute Boyfriend'' ("Zettai Kareshi") *''Astro Boy'' (Akira Himekawa's series) *''Ballad of a Shinigami'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Beyblade'' *''Blaue Rosen'' (Japanese title: Ai wo Utau yori Ore ni Oborero) *''Bakegyamon'' *''Because You Smile When I Sing'' *''Bloody Monday (manga)'' *''Boys Esté'' *''Captive Hearts'' *''Chrno Crusade'' (Chrono Crusade in North America) *''Crush Gear Turbo'' *''Digimon'' *''Doraemon'' *''Fairy Cube'' *''FIGHT! Crush Gear Turbo'' *''Flunk Punk Rumble'' (Yankee-kun to Megane-chan) *''Fruits Basket'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Full Metal Panic! Sigma'' *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (Including Genbu Kaiden) *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' *''Girls Bravo'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' **''Gundam Seed'' *''Guyver'' *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''Hamtaro Handbook'' *''Hellsing'' *''Imadoki!'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''La Corda D'Oro'' *''Land of the Blindfolded'' *''Love for Venus'' *''Love Hina'' *''Maburaho'' *''MÄR'' *''Medabots'' *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Midori Days'' *''Mirmo Zibang!'' (Mirumo) *''Mon-Colle-Knights'' *''Monochrome Factor'' *''My-HiME'' *''My Fair Lady'' known in North America as The Wallflower and Yamato nadeshiko Shichihenge in Japan *''Negima!: Magister Negi Magi'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Otomen'' *''Ouran High Host Club'' (Ouran High School Host Club in North America, Ōran Kōkō Hosuto Kurabu in Japan) *''Phantom Dream'' *''Pokémon'' **''Pokémon: The Electric Tale Of Pikachu!'' **''Pokémon Adventures'' **''Magical Pokémon Journey'' **''Ash & Pikachu'' **''Phantom Thief Pokémon 7'' **''Pokémon Gold & Silver The Golden Boys'' **''Pokémon Pocket Monsters'' ***''Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire'' **''Pokémon Jirachi Wish Maker'' **''Pokémon Destiny Deoxys'' **''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' **''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' **''Pokémon Battle Frontier'' *''Placebo'' *''RahXephon'' *''Saiyuki: Reload'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Slam Dunk'' *''Solar Boy Django'' *''Special A'' *''Speed Grapher'' *''Spriggan'' *''SuperPsychic Nanaki'' (Chōshinri Genshō Nōryokusha Nanaki) *''Tactics'' *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''There, Beyond The Beyond'' (Sono Mukou-no Mukougawa) *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''The Mythical Detective Loki'' *''The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' *''Trinity Blood'' *''Trigun'' *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' *''Tsubasa: Those with Wings'' *''Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet'' *''Twinkle Stars'' (Hoshi wa Utau) *''Vagabond'' *''Vampire Knight'' *''Wild Adapter'' *''Wings of Desire'' *''World Embryo'' *''X'' (X/1999 in North America) *''Young Guns'' *''Super Yo-Yo'' *''Zatch Bell!'' (Konjiki no Gash!!) http://www.chuangyi.com.sg/board/cgi-bin/forum/YaBB.pl?num=1142405427/0#0 *''Zig Zag'' *''Zoids'' Other comic magazines published by Chuang Yi Publishing in English *''Disney Fairies'' *''Disney Princess'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''W.I.T.C.H'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' and Friends *''Winx Club'' (up to issue #39; MediaCorp has handled Winx from #40 onwards) Manhwa published by Chuang Yi Publishing in English *''Ragnarok: Into The Abyss'' References External links * Category:Manga distributors Category:Manhwa distributors Category:Companies of Singapore Category:Manhua distributors Category:Companies established in 1990 es:Chuang Yi fr:Chuang Yi id:Chuang Yi vi:Nhà xuất bản Sáng Nghệ zh:創藝出版社